Manhattan
Die Insel Manhattan liegt an der Mündung des Hudson und ist der zentrale der fünf Stadtbezirke (Boroughs) der Stadt New York. Zugleich befinden sich dort große Teile der Hafenanlagen New Yorks. Zum Stadtbezirk Manhattan gehören außerdem noch weitere kleine Inseln, darunter Roosevelt Island, Governors Island und Wards Island. Bekannte Bauwerke und Plätze in der Stadt sind * American International Building * American Museum of Natural History * Bank of America Tower * Theater District entlang des Broadways * Brooklyn Bridge * Central Park * Chinatown * Chrysler Building * Citigroup Center * Columbia University * Empire State Building * Federal Hall * Fifth Avenue * Flatiron Building * Central Station (1913; Regionalzüge in die nördlichen und nordöstlichen Vorstädte; 67 Gleise auf zwei Ebenen) * Penn Station (Amtrak landesweit und New Jersey Transit) * High Line (ehemalige Hochbahntrasse wird seit 2006 zu einer Parkanlage) * East 73rd Street Historic District * Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts mit der Met (Metropolitan Opera) * Little Italy * Museum Mile an der Fifth Avenue u. a. mit dem Guggenheim, dem Whitney und dem Metropolitan Museum * Museum of Modern Art (MoMA) * New York Times Tower * New York University * Rockefeller Center * Seagram Building * South Street Seaport * Trump World Tower * Wall Street mit 40 Wall Street * Woolworth Building * World Financial Center und World Trade Center mit zwei signifikanten 110stöckigen Hochhäusern (am 11. September 2001 zerstört) und dem dort neu errichteten One World Trade Center * 111 Eighth Avenue - eines der größten Bürogebäude der Stadt * 20 Exchange Place ;Parkanlagen : * Battery Park * Central Park * East River Park * Hudson River Park * Madison Square * Stuyvesant Square * Tompkins Square Park * Washington Square Park Manhattan wird durch 22 Brücken und 21 Tunnel mit dem Festland (New Jersey) im Westen, der Bronx im Norden und Long Island bzw. Queens im Osten verbunden. Die Stadtteile Von Süd nach Nord: Downtown, [[#Midtown Manhattan|'Midtown' Manhattan]], Uptown *ausführlich fast zu allen Vierteln ihre Lage: Was ist wo in Manhattan? Downtown Alles südlich der 14th Street wird als "Downtown" bezeichnet. Nach "Downtown" zu gehen bedeutet also in der Regel in Richtung Süden. * Lower Manhattan - Bankenviertel, mit der Wall Street, Ground Zero, dem histor. Hafen und Battery Park (Fähren nach Liberty Island und Ellis Island) (map) * Die Bowery läuft vom Chatham Square North bis zur East 4th Street * TriBeCa - die "Tri'angle '''Be'low [[Canal Street|'Ca'nal Street"]] * '''Soho - "So'uth of '''Ho'uston Street" nördlich der Spring Street zwischen der 6th Avenue und dem Broadway. * '''Lower East Side (südl. Osthälfte, südl. der Houston Street und zwi. Canal Street und dem FDR Drive) *'Greenwich Village' - zwischen Houston und 14th Street, westlich der 7th Avenue, New York University. *'East Village' - östlich des Broadway. Das Viertel östlich des eigentlichen East Villages, das als "Alphabet City" bekannt war, weil die Avenues A bis D hießen, rechnet man jetzt dem East Village hinzu (nördlich von E Houston St). *'Chinatown' - um die Mott und Canal Street. * Das kleiner werdende Little Italy z B in der Mulberry Street * Nolita ("No'rth of '''Li'ttle 'Ita'ly"), bzw. Übergang zur Chinatown. Midtown Manhattan … liegt zwischen Lower Manhattan unterhalb der 14th Street und Upper Manhattan oberhalb/nördlich der 59th Street (also ab dem Central Park). *'''Chelsea Garment District - ist inzwischen das Zentrum des "Dorfes" von New York. * Kips Bay *'Gramercy Flatiron' - ein schickes Viertel mit herrschaftlichen Häusern, Gärten und Plätzen, trendigen Restaurants und Bars um das Flatiron Building. * Murray Hill *'Theater District' - 34th bis 59th Street, etwas westlich der 6th Avenue, Broadway, Times Square, 42nd Street, Hell's Kitchen, Columbus Circle. Die Teile zwischen 5th und 6th Avenue zählen oft auch zu Midtown East. *'Midtown East', östlich der 6th Avenue: Das Empire State Building, das Gebäude der Vereinten Nationen, der riesige Bahnhof Grand Central Station. Uptown *'Central Park' - das grüne Herz Manhattans. Hier befinden sich das Metropolitan Museum of Art und der Central Park Zoo. *'Upper East Side' - teure Wohngegend. Es gibt viele Museen und Restaurants. *'Roosevelt Island' im East River *'Upper West Side' - wurde durch die Fernsehserie Seinfeld berühmt, Riverside Drive, zwei der bekanntesten Märkte der Stadt (Zabar's und Fairway) und das American Museum of Natural History. *'Morningside Heights' - Columbia University *'Harlem' *'Washington Heights' - im Norden von West Harlem, hier befindet sich außerdem der Ford Tryson Park, die größte Erhebung der Insel, mit den Cloisters (Kreuzgängen), Außenstelle des Metropolitan Museums mit mittelalterlicher Klosterarchitektur. *'Inwood' - an der nördlichsten Spitze Manhattans Verkehr in M. und der ganzen Stadt Siehe unter dem Stichwort Verkehr in New York * Fernverkehr * Nahverkehrsarten Personen Ein umfangreiches Personenregister für NYC in der engl.spr. Wikipedia (List of people from New York City, born or not born or adopted in NYC; en) Siehe auch * Bekannte Straßen in Manhattan * Museen auf der Museum Mile (zwi. 60th und 105th Street) * Skyline * George Washington Bridge (GWB) * Die anderen vier Stadtbezirke (Boroughs) der Stadt sind "Brooklyn", "Queens", die "Bronx" und "Staten Island". * Informationssysteme und Medien in der Stadt * Kultur (Ausbildung, Angebote, Konsum) * Waren (Produktion, Verkauf, Konsum) Medien Spiele * A Weekend in New York (Spielplan mit Hunderten von NY-Fragen dt.-engl.) Weblinks * Wikivoyage: ein knapper Manhattan – Reiseführer Kategorie:Ort